Land Of The Damned
by Issei Hyodo
Summary: A Group Of Survivors Have To Survive The Horrors And Destruction Of The Zombie Apocalypse, But They Also Have To Survive Against The Insane Survivors Who'll Kill Anything In Sight, Will They Survive, Die Or Become One Of... Them, Who Knows...
1. Chapter 1

The Date Was August 12th, 2032, It Was A Beautiful Morning When I Woke Up Today, Birds Tweeting, Flowers Blooming, Children Laughing. I Stood Up As My Wife, Alyssa Still Slept Soundly, I Chuckled And Left The Room. I Walked Down To The Kitchen And Started Breakfast Like Usual, Bacon And And Eggs Were The Kids Favorite, But I Decided To Change It Up And Make Waffles. As I Started Zoe, My Daughter Walked Into The Kitchen While Rubbing Her Eyes And Said "Watcha Cooking Daddy?". "Waffles!" I Responed With A Smile And She Giggled "Okay" She Said.A Few Minutes Later I Finished Breakfast And Set It On The Table And Then Put Out Four Plates. Soon After, Alyssa Walked In With Alexandria Our Other Daughter. We All Sat Down And Ate, The Kids Laughed As I Made Funny Faces At We Finishes Alyssa Washed The Dishes And We All Walked Into The Living Room And Watched Some Television. I Flipped To The News "Hey, Why Did You Do That? We Were Watching Cartoons" Said Alexandria "Sorry Honey, I Just Wanna See Whats Going On Real Quick" "Okay" She Frowned. I Chuckled And Watched The News "According To The Witnesses, Ten People Have Been Eaten Alive Then Have Become Reanimated Corpses And Have Attacked Many Others In The Past Hour, All Residents Are Required To Stay Indoors Until Police Officials Say Otherwise". Alyssa Looked Scared "What Did They Just Say? P.." She Hesitated "People Were Eaten And Brought Back To Life, No, It Cant Be" "Hey, Maybe It Was Just A Fluke, Or Just A Big Prank" I Said. Zoe Looked At Me "And If It Isnt, What Will Happen To Us" She Said Scaredly "Nothing, Because No Matter What Happens To You, I'll Protect You" They All Smiled At Me. I Heard A Knock On The Front Door "Who Could It Be? I Wasnt Expecting Anyone, Were You Alyssa?" I Questioned "No, But Bring Something With You, Because That Report Sounded Very Real" She Said. I Grabbed A Bat And Walked To The Door And Looked Through The Peephole. What I Saw, Was Something Foul And Digusting, It Was What They Said On The News, The Man Had His Whole Left Side Of His Face Gone And His Neck Was Devoured To Hell. "Honey! Grab What You Can Now!" I Yelled. "What Is It?" She Asked "One Of Them..." I Answered. She And The Kids Got Up And Grab Duffle Bags And Filled Them With Food And Water And Some Of The Bags With Weapons. I Walked To My Room And Walked To My Gun Safe And Opened It, I Took Out My Model 1911 And Put In Its Holster And Clipped It Onto My Leg And Grabs A Duffle Bag And Put The Other Guns Inside, Such As A M-14 And Remington 870MCS And Put All The Ammo Inside The Bag And Closed It. I Walked Back To The Front Door Still Holding The Bat "We're Ready" Said Alexandria, They All Stood At The Door.


	2. Chapter 2

I Opened The Door Slowly As My Family Stood Behind Me, The Man Payed No Attention Because He Couldn't Hear Us. I Raised My Bat And Brought It Down Onto His Head, His Head Basically Caved In Then He Dropped To The Ground, Dead. I Kneeled Down Next To His Body "What Are You Doing?" Asked Alyssa "Looting" I Answered. I Turned His Body Over And Reached In His Pockets. All I Found Was A Wallet, A Pocket Knife, And A Picture Of Him And His Son. I Stared At The Picture And Some Tears Formed In My Eyes, I Wiped Them Away And Stood Up. "Come On, We Have To Get Going" I Said As I Picked Up A Duffle Bag And Walked To Our Car. "Are We Going To Be Okay?" Asked Zoe "Maybe, Who Knows" I Responed Hesitantly, We Loaded The Bags Into The Trunk And Got In. I Turned On The Car And Drove "Where Are We Going?" Alexandria Asked Curiously "Honestly, I Dont Know" I Said. All I Saw Were Bodies Of The Dead, Cars On Fire, People Running Away From The Reanimated Corpses And Some Getting Eaten By Them. The Kids Fell Asleep Thankfully And Alyssa Had Such A Scared Look On Her Face. "A.. Anthony?" She Could Barely Even Ask My Name "L...Look" I Looked At What She Was Pointing To. It Was A Bus Spiraling Out Of Control Towards Us And In Front Of Us Was A Dead End But There Was A Tunnel Full Of The Reanimated Corpses Next To Us. I Hesitated "Take The Wheel" I Quickly Turned The Car Towards The Tunnel And Got Out "What Are You Doing?!" Alyssa Yelled "You'll See" I Said While Walking Towards The Trunk. "Pop It Open" I Said As The Trunk Opened And Slammed Against My Chin "Oww Damn" I Said In Pain "Sorry" Said Alyssa With Some Laughter In Her Voice. I Grabbed The Bag Full Of Guns And Opened It And Pulled Out The Remington 870MCS And Loaded It And Took A Box Of Shells And Put It In My Jacket Pocket. Soon After I Got Onto The Roof Of The Car "Drive!" I Yelled As Alyssa Drove Into The Tunnel. All I Know Is That There Were Body Parts Flying Into The Air As I Shot At Them And As The Car Ran Them Over. I Looked Back As The Bus Hit The Tunnel And Exploded, I Got Down As The Fire Filled The Tunnel Burning What Was Behind Up "Faster!" I Yelled. We Drove Out Of The Tunnel And Stopped, I Got Off The Roof And Sat In The Passenger Seat "That Was Stupid Of You, You Know?" Alyssa Said Angerly "Yeah, Yeah, I Know, But If I Didn't Do It, We Probably Would've Die" I Said.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I have no idea how I passed out all I know is that I did. I quickly looked around, I was in my car, it was late, I was interrupted by a tiny voice.. " Dad?" I knew who it was right away, " Yes Zoe? " I asked softly. " what's happening? Why are there so many scary looking people?.. I wanna go home dad.." She pleaded. I sighed. " I know you wanna go home... I do as well.. But we can't right now okay? It's gonna be okay Zoe...now gets some rest. " she nodded and went back to sleep. I stayed up all night, i was to worried to sleep, when the sun rose I woke the family up and we started our journey again to who knows where. I looted some stores, I got plenty of food for the family and myself along with other supplies, one day when we were driving I stopped suddenly, there was a group in front of us, guns pointed at us and everything, " get down.." I ordered, I heard a tiny squeal come from Alexandria as Zoe pulled her down, I slowly stepped outta the car.


End file.
